


When Joker meets the Joker

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Joker meets the Joker

**_"If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs. I wonder what colors their purity would be dyed?"_ **

_\- Yukinori Shinohara, Tokyo Ghoul_


End file.
